1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application of ink-jet technology has expanded beyond the field of the graphics industry, which is for making prints on paper and fabric, etc., to the field of manufacturing, for example, printed circuit boards and electronic parts such as LCD panels, etc. Accordingly, the ink-jet head is required to provide higher performance in modern applications.
An ink-jet can be composed of a chamber for holding the ink, an actuator coupled to one side of the chamber, and a nozzle coupled to the other side of the chamber. When the actuator provides pressure on the side of the chamber, the ink stored inside the chamber may be moved by the pressure through the accelerating section at the other side of the chamber and to the nozzle, where the ink may finally be ejected out of the ink-jet head.
In this context, of an expanded range of applications for the ink-jet head and increased demands for improved performance, two factors have been recognized as important performance criteria for the ink-jet head, namely the ejection speed and the straightness of the ink ejected.
However, with the ink-jet head trending towards greater densities and smaller sizes, there is a limit to providing high ejection speed and straight ejection paths only by improving the performance of the actuators.